UNMEI
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Tuhan tidak pernah salah menuliskan jodoh untuk umatNya. Jadi, apa pun yang telah kita alami sebelumnya, inilah takdir yang harus kita jalani... kita akan menciptakan kebahagiaan untuk menebus air mata yang kita jatuhkan bertahun-tahun sebelum ini.


**UNMEI**

**RIICHIRO INAGAKI-YUSUKE MURATA**

**MAYOU FIETRY**

**HIRUMA YOUICHI-ANEZAKI MAMORI**

Warning; Future Fic, OOC, OC, gaje, typo merajalela, skip waktu yang tetlalu jauh dan banyak hal buruk lainnya..

* * *

Sakura itu berguguran tertiup angin hangat musim semi. Hari ini, hari pertama masuk sekolah, sekaligus debut pertama Mamori Anezaki menjadi seorang guru Taman Kanak-kanak, seperti impiannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Gadis berusia 27 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju gedung sekolah di depanya. Matanya yang sebiru lautan menyusuri tiap sudut sekolah, dimana anak-anak dengan sangat ceria berlarian masuk ke gedung.

"Tidak usah lari, anak-anak." Ucapnya penuh perhatian.

Mamori sejak dulu memang sangat menyukai anak kecil. Sifat keibuannya sudah terlihat sejak ia masih anak-anak, dari dulu sampai saat di SMA, ia bahkan menjadi 'ibu' bagi salah satu sahabat kecilnya yang kini sukses menjadi pemain_ American Football_. Terakhir, ia mendapat undangan dari adiknya itu―Sena Kobayakawa, bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Suzuna Taki, gadis manis yang dulu menjadi kapten _cheerleader_ di Deimon _Devil Bats_, klub _Amefuto_ mereka saat SMA.

Menikah….

Mamori tertegun saat kata itu melayang dalam pikirannya, ia sadar, untuk ukuran perempuan, usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi sampai saat ini Mamori bahkan belum menikah, pacar saja ia tidak punya. Bukan karena Mamori tidak laku, justru karena Mamori terlalu banyak punya penggemar. Mamori sendiri selalu merasa tidak bisa nyaman saat menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Ia selalu memutuskan hubungan saat hubungan itu baru berjalan beberapa minggu. Mamori merasa ada sesuatu yang menutup hatinya, Mamori merasa, tempat untuk pasangan hidupnya itu telah diisi oleh seseoarang, yang Mamori sangat tahu, orang itu adalah pria yang ia sukai diam-diam selama SMA.

Sekarang? Jangan tanya Mamori dimana pria itu berada, Mamori tidak tahu, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi Mamori selalu berharap pria itu baik-baik saja dan bahagia.

Langkah Mamori terhenti di depan ruang guru. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu para senior, dan merapihkan penampilannya. Perlahan, Mamori membuka pintu ruang guru, ia membungkuk sedikit saat beberapa orang mempehatikannya.

_"Ohayou gozaimasu."_ Mamori menyapa sambil tersenyum.

"_Ohayou,_ Anezaki-_san_."

Mamori tersenyum lega menyadari para senior begitu baik kepadanya. Gadis cantik itu menuju meja kerjanya, melatakan tas, lalu membawa beberapa perlengkapan yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan di kelas lalu mulai kembali melangkah, kali ini ia menuju kelas TK kecil, mungkin hari ini ia akan isi dengan acara perkenalan.

_"Ohayou gozaimasu…."_ Mamori menyapa anak-anak yang tengah ribut di dalam kelas saat ia masuk.

Segera saja ruang kelas itu hening saat mereka mendengar suara malaikat.

"Wah… sedang bermain ya… sepertinya seru." Mamori duduk bersila di lantai, di depan para muridnya. Anak-anak itu memperhatikan Mamori dengan seksama, meski beberapa masih ada yang bermain sendiri. Isi kelas ini hanya lima belas anak, jadi mungkin tidak begitu merepotkan.

"Hm… ibu ingin ikut bermain, tapi kita belum berkenalan 'kan? Jadi, kita kenalan dulu ya…." Mamori kembali memamerkan senyum manis yang akhirnya menarik perhatian anak-anak itu. "Nama ibu, Anezaki Mamori. Ini juga hari pertama ibu di sekolah ini, jadi, mohon bantuannya ya…."

"Ibu sudah besar kenapa masih sekolah?" tanya seorang anak berambut hitam yang duduk di paling belakang.

"Tentu saja, ibu mau membagi banyak hal pada kalian. Nah, sekarang, ayo perkenalkan diri masing-masing."

Setelah itu Mamori meminta murid-muridnya untuk menyebutkan nama dan hal yang mereka sukai, dengan sikapnya yang begitu lembut dan tulus, Mamori bisa langsung berbaur dengan yang lain, satu persatu murid Mamori maju dan memperkenalkan diri. Semuanya, kecuali pria rambut hitam di belakang.

"Hey, tinggal kau yang belum kenalan… ayo kemari dan kenalkan dirimu," pinta Mamori.

Pria kecil itu langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju Mamori. Saat itu Mamori menyadari, pria kecil ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang, rambut hitam, mata hijau jernih, dan telinga lancip. Seperti seseorang. Mamori tersenyum pahit mengingatnya.

"Namaku Hiruma Toru,"

Tiga kata pertama membuat jantung Mamori berhenti berdetak. "Hiruma?" tanpa sadar ia bergumam pelan.

"Umurku empat tahun, 24 Juni nanti jadi lima. Aku tinggal di _apartement_ bersama papa, aku suka main tembak-tembakan, aku juga suka _amefuto_."

Mamori tersenyum. Ia menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang merasuk kepalanya, ia ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya hari ini. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan, ada banyak orang yang punya marga sama tapi tidak punya hubungan darah. Mungkin, Hiruma Toru dari keluarga Hiruma lain, bukan seseorang yang pernah dan selalu ada dalam hatinya.

"Hiruma-_kun_ bisa main _amefuto_?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma Toru mengangguk. "Itu permainan keren, apa mama juga suka?"

"Mama?"

Toru mengangguk.

"Aku juga mau panggil mama…."

"Iya... Mama Mamori…."

"Ah? Iya, iya, boleh panggil 'mama'…." Mamori tersenyum kikuk tapi tetap mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak.

Dan begitulah hari pertama Anezaki Mamori menjadi seorang guru, dia sekarang menjadi 'mama' bagi murid-muridnya. Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan pelajaran menyenangkan dari Mamori. Meski gambarnya masih buruk seperti dulu, Mamori tetap mengajarkan murid-muridnya menggambar dan mewarnai. Dia tidak malu saat murid-muridnya bilang gambarnya jelek, Mamori malah sangat menikmatinya. Ia menikmati semuanya sampai jam belajar selesai.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak yang mulai pulang dengan orang tua mereka. Kecuali satu orang. Hiruma Toru. Pria kecil itu duduk di bangku taman dengan wajah malas. Mamori yang melihat itu tentu saja langsung mendekat.

"DOR!" Mamori menepuk pundak Toru pelan.

Toru menoleh sekilas. "Mama…?"

"Tidak pulang?" tanya Mamori sambil duduk di samping Toru.

"Aku menunggu papa,"

"Hm… aku temani ya,"

Toru mengangguk. Pria itu mengayunkan kakinya, mengusir kebosanan. "Mama sangat baik," ujarnya tulus.

"Kau berlebihan, Hiruma-_kun_," lidah Mamori rasanya kaku mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang selalu ia bentak bertahun-tahun lalu. "_Ne_, kenapa kau memanggilku 'mama'?"

"Soalnya aku tidak punya mama,"

Mamori merasa sesak dalam dadanya. Ia merasa bersalah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Padahal anak seumuran Toru masih sangat membutuhkan seorang ibu. "Maaf,"

"Sekarang aku punya mama!" mata hijau itu bersinar bahagia menatap Mamori. "Mama Mamori baik, cantik, aku pasti senang kalau mama Mamori jadi mamaku selamanya." Lanjutnya, Toru membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan botol minum. Ia meneguk airnya.

"Tumpah," Mamori mengulurkan tangan untuk mengapus jejak air di bawah bibir Toru.

Toru tersenyum kecil menerima perlakuan Mamori. Matanya tampak membulat menatap seseorang di gerbang sekolah. "Ah! Itu papa!" Toru segera saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan Mamori dan botol minum yang ia letakan di bangku tadi.

"Eh… Hiruma-_kun_!" panggil Mamori. Gadis itu menyambar botol milik Toru lalu mengejar langkahnya. "Hiruma―

Dua orang itu menoleh, Toru, dan seorang pria seumuran Mamori, dengan rambut spike hitam, kaca mata putih full frame, sepasang anting di telinganya yang runcing….

―Youichi?"

Lagi-lagi jantung Mamori seperti berhenti berdetak. Tidak, kali ini jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, bahkan suaranya bisa ia dengar dengan jelas di telinga.

Pria di depannya itu menatap Mamori seksama, ia juga tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Sedetik kemudian, seringai itu muncul. Seringai menyebalkan yang Mamori sukai sejak dulu. "Hoo… manajer sialan."

Mamori diam. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin membalas kata-kata menyebalkan itu, tapi karena lidahnya tidak mau diperintah untuk bicara.

"Apanya yang manajer sialan. Dia itu mamaku!" protes Toru.

"Haa? Mama?" Pria itu―Hiruma Youichi, yang selama ini memenuhi hati dan pikiran Mamori, menatap galak Toru.

"Papa itu tidak seram, bagaimanapun aku tidak takut,"

"Papa?" Mamori bergumam lirih.

Hiruma yang mendengar suara Mamori langsung beralih menatapnya. "Kenapa wajahmu itu, manajer sialan? Kau masih saja bodoh seperti dulu."

"Mou! Aku tidak bodoh, Hiruma-_kun_!" akhirnya Mamori bersuara. Meski bukan itu kalimat yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau mereka saling bertegur sapa, menanyakan kabar, bukan dengan teriakan seperti ini. Tapi, memang beginilah kehidupan mereka sejak dulu.

"Hoo… itu kalimat pertama yang kau katakan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganku?" Hiruma menyeringai dengan satu alis terangkat.

'Sial! Dia terlihat semakin dewasa dan makin tampan,' Mamori mengumpat. Kenapa ia harus kembali terpesona dengan pria ini seperti dulu. Sekarang semuanya berbeda. Lihat saja, pria kecil di dekat Hiruma Youichi. Anak itu memanggil Hiruma dengan sebutan 'papa'.

"Kau sendiri yang mulai!" lagi-lagi yang keluar dari bibir Mamori hanya kata-kata pedas.

Tapi Hiruma malah tersenyum, bukannya memabalas ajakan perang dari Mamori. "Kau tambah gendut dari yang kuingat." Celetuk Hiruma.

"Haa? Terima kasih, tuan Hiruma, tapi untuk apa kau mengingatku?"

"Jadi kau berharap aku lupa?"

Mamori kembali diam. Tidak! Hati kecilnya berteriak. "Cepat ajak anakmu pulang… dia kelihatan lelah." Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hiruma melirik Toru. "Memangnya kau lelah?"

"Tidak. Mama, sampai jumpa besok. Papa, aku tunggu di mobil." Toru melangkah meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah, tapi tidak mengundangku dan teman-teman yang lain. Orang macam apa kau ini!" Mamori rasanya ingin sekali memukul Hiruma. Perasaannya kesal, bercampur sakit, dan kecewa.

"Banyak alasan kenapa kalian semua orang-orang sialan tidak diundang." Jawab Hiruma serius.

Mamori menunduk, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. "Aku pulang dulu, Hiruma-_kun_," pamitnya.

"Kapan kau senggang?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya kapan kau senggang?! Kau tuli?!"

Mamori menghentakan kakinya karena kesal. "Apa kau tidak bisa kalau tidak membentak?! Heran sekali ada perempuan yang mau menikah dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Apa urusanmu? Kekekeke…. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Mamori masih merengut. "Mau apa kalau aku senggang?!"

"Mungkin kita bisa minum kopi sebentar. Bukan, maksudku, mungkin kau bisa membuatkan aku kopi. Sudah berapa tahun ya…." Hiruma merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok.

"Kau merokok?!" Mamori memekik. "Sejak kapan?!"

Hiruma melirik Mamori dengan tampang malas. "Kenapa?"

"kenapa kau merokok? Kau menciptakan lingkungan tidak baik untuk kesehatan Toru, itu juga tidak baik buat kesehatanmu, kau 'kan atlet―" mendadak Mamori berhenti bicara, sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu. "Apa kau berhenti main _amefuto_?"

"Aku cuti sampai bocah sialan itu bisa aku tinggal sendirian." Hiruma menyalakan satu batang rokoknya.

"Mana permen karetmu, Hiruma-_kun_? Kenapa menggantinya dengan rokok?!" Mamori menatap Hiruma sedih. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu membuat Mamori tersadar, Hiruma terlihat berantakan, pria itu seperti tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri. Mamori tersenyum sedih. "Pulang sana, kasihan anakmu."

"Kau senggang 'kan, hari ini?"

Mamori tidak bisa menolak saat melihat mata Hiruma yang tampak sedih, mungkin ada yang ingin Hiruma bagi dengannya, tidak ada salahnya, sebagai teman, mendengar cerita hidup Hiruma yang ia rindukan beberapa tahun terakhir.

Gadis itu hanya menurut saat Hiruma menagajaknya masuk ke mobil, ia duduk di depan, di samping Hiruma yang menyetir, sementara di jok belakang, Toru sudah tertidur lelap. Mamori sesekali melirik Hiruma. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Hiruma. Tapi ia sendiri bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Hiruma-_kun_, istrimu…?"

"Cerai."

Mamori terdiam. Sekarang dia mau bicara apa lagi,tidak seharusnya dia bertanya, mungkin menunggu Hiruma bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Aku dan mantan istri sialan cerai waktu bocah sialan itu berumur tiga bulan." Hiruma bercerita sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Maaf," ucap Mamori pelan.

"Tidak perlu." Nada bicara Hiruma sudah final, dan itu artinya Mamori harus diam.

Sadar atau tidak, Mamori sudah hampir meneteskan air mata sekarang. Ada rasa sesak dalam dadanya, sesak sampai ia seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Mamori merasa ada yang remuk dan itu sakit sekali. Sakit yang melebihi semua luka yang pernah ia rasakan. Tapi Mamori tidak boleh menangis, tidak di depan pria ini.

Pria yang diam-diam telah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putra. Apa pria bodoh ini tidak tahu, kalau sejak dulu, Mamori selalu menunggunya? Apa tidak tahu kalau diam-diam, Mamori menyukainya, memberikan perhatian lebih, berharap pria itu melihat ketulusannya dan membuka hati.

Nyatanya? Ada orang lain yang dengan mudah masuk ke dalam hati setan itu. Pastilah orang itu mempunyai sesuatu yang luar biasa, hingga Hiruma yang begitu dingin membuka hati dan meminangnya. Iya, meski pernikahan itu tidak bertahan lama, tetap saja, ada cinta di hati mereka berdua. Terbukti, karena mereka memiliki Toru, buah cinta mereka yang singkat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai wajahmu begitu jelek, manajer sialan?"

Mamori menoleh dengan cepat kearah Hiruma dengan tampang galak. "Bisakah kau tidak mengejekku?! Kau sudah dewasa, tuan Hiruma."

"Kekekeke… mengejekmu itu membuatku merasa sepuluh tahun lebih muda," jawab Hiruma.

"Haah… aku tidak berharap kau merindukan saat bertengkar denganku."

"Tidak juga, kegeeran sekali kau ini." Hiruma menyeringai seksi, membuat Mamori harus memalingkan wajah agar tidak terlalu terpesona pada pria ini.

Dan akhirnya Mamori lebih memilih memperhatikan jalanan dari balik jendela dari pada melanjutkan perdebatan tidak penting dengan Hiruma.

~ooOOoo~

Kini Mamori hanya duduk dengan gugup di ruang tamu _apartement_ Hiruma yang berantakan. Sementara si empunya sedang sibuk di dapur membuat kopi. Beberapa saat lalu, Mamori membantu pria itu mengganti seragam Toru yang kini masih tertidur pulas di kamar. Mamori mengetukkan jari-jarinya diatas lutut sekedar untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Ini kopimu,"

Segera saja gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat orang yang meletakan secangkir kopi secara tiba-tiba di depannya. "Kenapa cuma satu?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Memangnya kau mau berapa? Aku tidak mau kau menghabiskan _stock_ kopi milikku!" Hiruma menghempaskan diri di samping Mamori lalu membuka kaca mata yang sejak tadi ia pakai.

"Maksudku, mana kopimu? " Mamori memutar bola matanya dengan tampang kesal.

"Hoo… bicara yang jelas." Hiruma melonggarkan dasinya lalu menunjuk arah dapur. "Kau bisa membuatnya di sana."

"Kau itu tidak pernah berubah! Selalu saja menyuruhku!" Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya karena kesal, tapi ia tetap saja bangun untuk membuat pesanan Hiruma. "Dasar setan bodoh, selalu saja memerintahku, memang aku pembantunya?!" ia menggerutu sendiri begitu tiba di dapur.

Alisnya menukik tajam melihat betapa kotor tempat ini. Naluri keibuan yang ia miliki membuat Mamori segera menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya dan mulai bersih-bersih. "Hiruma Youichi, apa kau tidak pernah belajar tentang kebersihan?! Kalau rumahmu kotor begini Toru bisa sakit! Ayah macam apa kau ini?!"

"Cerewet! Seperti kau ibunya saja!"

**Deg.**

Jantung Mamori membeku rasanya mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Benar. Dia bukanlah ibu dari anak itu, tidak seharusnya ia memarahi Hiruma seperti ini. "Aku cuma tidak ingin salah satu muridku sakit!" Mamori membalas sambil melotot galak kearah Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan pintu dan memperhatikannya.

"Hoo.. kalau begitu kau boleh membersihkan semuanya." Jawab Hiruma santai.

"Aku bukan pembantu!" Mamori menjerit kemudian memalingkan wajah. Ia merasakan matanya panas. "sana pergi! Aku akan bereskan dapurmu!" usir Mamori tanpa menoleh. Ia mulai membersihkan dapur kecil ini saat mendengar suara langkah menjauh. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mamori," gadis itu bergumam pelan sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ia membuang sampah yang berantakan dimana-mana, mencuci piring-piring kotor, mengelap meja makan, dan terakhir, ia membuatkan kopi untuk Hiruma. Kegiatan rutin sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum kembali ke ruang tamu dengan satu cangkir kopi. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Hiruma di sana.

"Kemana si bodoh itu?" ia bergumam sendiri. Mamori meminum lagi kopinya sambil mengedarkan pandangan. "Selama ini dia tinggal dimana…?" lagi-lagi Mamori bergumam sendiri

"Bocah sialan itu bangun mendengar kau menjerit."

Mamori menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Hiruma muncul dengan tampang rusuh dari kamar. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan. Ia tahu, Toru pasti tidak terbiasa mendengar suara perempuan di rumah, apa lagi yang berisik sepertinya.

"Hm," Hiruma menjawab seadanya lalu duduk di samping Mamori. Ia meminum kopinya sedikit lalu tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan Mamori. Tapi toh gadis itu ikut tersenyum.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori mengajukan pertanyaan pertamanya. "Kau bilang masuk Saikyou, tapi ternyata kau tidak ada di sana."

"Hm," Hiruma hanya bergumam pelan. "Aku ke Amerika. Di sana aku bertemu ibunya bocah sialan itu. Di meja judi. Beberapa bulan pertama, kami sering bermain bersama di_ casino_, yah… tanpa sadar kami menjalin hubungan yang bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar teman. Kami menikah di bulan ketujuh, dan… dia ternyata benar-benar cewek sialan!"

Mamori terkejut dengan perubahan intonasi Hiruma yang tiba-tiba, ia terlonjak dan sekarang jantungnya seperti akan meledak karena berdetak terlalu kencang. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Dia melawanku, dan aku paling benci pembangkang. Dia cuma menghabiskan waktu dengan berjudi dan menghabiskan uangku. Perempuan sialan. Dari awal menikah, kami sudah terus-terusan bertengkar. Tapi waktu aku mau menceraikannya, ternyata dia hamil. Akhirnya kami bercerai setelah bocah itu lahir."

"Tapi… Toru, putramu 'kan?" tanya Mamori takut-takut.

"Hm," Hiruma meminum lagi kopinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Waktu bocah itu lahir, aku langsung melakukan tes DNA, yah, aku ayah biologis bocah itu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membawanya juga dan pergi dari perempuan itu."

Mamori menatap Hiruma lekat-lekat saat pria itu menghentikan ceritanya. Ada rasa yang sangat sakit dalam dadanya. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangisi rasa sakit itu. Karena sekarang Hiruma membutuhkan seorang pendengar yang baik, maka Mamori akan mendengarkan semua cerita Hiruma tanpa peduli dengan sesak dalam dadanya.

"Setelah bercerai, kau tinggal dimana?" Mamori akhirnya kembali bertanya.

"Di pulau, aku membesarkan bocah itu di sana, supaya perempuan sialan itu tidak mencari kami. Aku baru memutuskan pulang ke Jepang minggu lalu. Bocah sialan itu harus sekolah, dan aku juga tidak mungkin terus-terusan tinggal di pulau terpencil itu."

"Lalu mantan istrimu?"

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin mati."

Tanpa Mamori sadari, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya meleleh di pipinya. Ia tersenyum pahit, kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi isakan yang sangat pelan. Isakan pilu yang bahkan membuat Hiruma menggeletukan giginya.

"Kau tidak perlu kasihan padaku." Ujar Hiruma sinis.

Isakan Mamori malah tambah jelas. "Aku sama sekali tidak kasihan padamu, bodoh!" umpat Mamori. "Tuhan sedang menghukummu, atas semua yang pernah kau lakukan! Aku cuma kecewa… Lupakan saja." Gadis itu menghapus air matanya dengan segera.

"Apa yang membuatmu kecewa?" tanya Hiruma serius.

Mamori menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin Hiruma tahu. Tidak untuk sekarang. "Aku mau pulang," ujarnya lirih.

"Tunggu sampai bocah sialan itu bangun. Nanti dia mencarimu kalau kau pulang sekarang."

Mau tidak mau Mamori menurut, meski ia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa Toru yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya sudah begitu akrab.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat bocah itu sok akrab dengan orang lain. Aneh sekali dia tiba-tiba memanggilmu mama."

"Mana aku tahu," Mamori tersenyum kecil. "Semua anak di kelas memanggilku mama kok. Tapi, Toru sempat bilang kalau dia tidak punya mama…."

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Pria itu sepertinya sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Mamori, ia masih berusaha menetralisir perasaan. Jika ia harus jujur, perasaannya sama sekali belum berubah sejak dulu. Meski Mamori kecewa, tapi semua yang terjadi bukan salah Hiruma. Ia sendiri yang tidak pernah mengatakan betapa ia sangat menyukai pria ini. Mamori tidak pernah jujur. Dan sekarang, yang Mamori sesalkan hanya karena ia tidak ada di samping Hiruma saat pria itu mengalami masa-masa paling sulit. Ia tidak menemani Hiruma saat pria itu kesusahan. Jika saat ini Mamori punya kesempatan untuk menemani Hiruma, Mamori pastikan ia tidak akan menolak.

~ooOOoo~

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Mamori pelan saat mobil Hiruma berhenti di depan apartementnya. Beberapa saat lalu, setelah Toru bangun dan acara makan siang serta belajar sebentar, Hiruma menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Mamori pulang, dengan alasan ia tidak mau disalahkan kalau sampai Mamori tersesat. Dan Mamori sangat tahu maksud dari kata-kata menyebalkan pria itu.

"Kenapa mama harus pulang sih?!" protes Toru yang duduk di bangku belakang, wajahnya yang tampan merengut kesal sambil menatap Mamori yang duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Memangnya kau berharap bagaimana?" Hiruma menatap putranya malas. "Mana mungkin mama sialanmu ini menginap di rumah kita. Dia pasti menghabiskan _stock_ makanan!"

"Mou! Apa-apaan kau ini! Ajarkan yang benar pada anakmu, dasar bodoh!" Mamori memukul lengan Hiruma dengan gemas. "Hm, Toru boleh main ke sini kapan pun Toru mau." Mamori tersenyum pada muridnya itu.

"Tapi tidak sekarang." Kata Hiruma yang seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan Toru. "Kekekeke…" pria itu malah terkekeh begitu melihat putranya cemberut.

"Sampai besok, Toru… terima kasih, Hiruma-_kun_," Mamori mengambil tasnya lalu membuka pintu di sampingnya, tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat Mamori merasakan tangan besar milik Hiruma menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Mamori menoleh…

**Cup.**

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bibirnya membuat jantung Mamori seperti meledak. Ribuan perasaan bercampur dalam hatinya, dan tanpa sadar, Mamori membalas perlakuan lembut Hiruma. Ia bahkan melupakan Toru yang melihat aktivitas intim mereka.

Rasa perih dalam hatinya mulai mendominasi, lalu air mata itu meluncur cepat, menuju bibir mereka yang masih menyatu. Mamori mendorong bahu Hiruma pelan, membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti.

"Aku pulang." Mamori bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar menatap Hiruma. Gadis itu segera berlari masuk apartementnya.

"Apa yang papa dan mama lakukan?" tanya Toru polos. Dan Hiruma hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan.

~ooOOoo~

**24 November.**

Mamori menggosokkan tangannya yang terasa dingin, mencari kehangatan. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk di sini tanpa bergeser sedikit pun. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya dua orang. Yang pagi-pagi tadi menghubunginya dan menyuruh Mamori untuk menunggu di sini. Di bawah Tokyo Tower. Tapi sampai sekarang orang itu belum datang juga.

_Puk._

"GGYYYAAAA…. Kotak _cream puff_ jatuh dari langit!" Mamori menjerit histeris saat satu kotak _cream puff_ mendarat tepat di pangkuannya.

"Kekekekeke…."

"Kekekekeke….."

Dua kekehan menyebalkan.

Mamori segera memutar pandangan dan mendapati duo Hiruma ada di belakangnya, mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang melihat reaksi Mamori barusan. "Huuh… kalian berdua menyebalkan!" gerutu Mamori yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Papa bilang itu makanan kesukaan mama, selamat ulang tahun, mama." Toru berjalan kea rah Mamori lalu memeluk gadis itu. Mamori tentu saja membalas pelukan Toru dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mamori.

Sebenarnya hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma sempat renggang karena kejadian berbulan-bulan lalu, saat pertama mereka bertemu. Sejak hari itu mereka jarang bertegur sapa, mereka hanya sesekali mengobrol saat Hiruma menjemput Toru di sekolah. Tidak ada yang lebih.

Saat ini pun, kalau bukan Toru yang bicara padanya di telepon tadi pagi, mungkin Mamori akan menolak ajakan makan malam ini. Ia masih malu jika berlama-lama dengan Hiruma. Ia masih belum siap. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Toru merengek ingin merayakan ulang tahun Mamori, dan Mamori tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada bocah ini.

"Ayo jalan, " instruksi Hiruma yang mulai melangkah lebih dulu ke sebuah restoran.

Toru dan Mamori menyusulnya, mereka berdua jalan di belakang Hiruma sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah anak berusia lima tahun itu tampak sangat bahagia, karena ini pertama kalinya ia makan malam diluar bersama Mamori. Ia sudah menunggu hari ini sejak ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan lalu. Karena waktu itu ia cuma merayakannya di sekolah.

"Mama… tadi aku lihat dompet papa lho, waktu beli itu…." Cerita Toru sambil menunjuk kotak _cream puff_ yang dibawa Mamori.

"Hm, lalu?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku lihat ada foto mama dan papa berdua. Tapi rambut papa warna kuning dan rambut mama pendek." Lanjut Toru.

Mamori berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil. Foto mereka saat masih SMA? Sepuluh tahun lalu? Mamori terkikik geli mendengar cerita Toru.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua? Lambat sekali!" Hiruma yang kini sudah berada di dalam restoran berteriak pada Mamori dan Toru.

Dengan segera dua orang itu menghampiri Hiruma. Mereka tidak ingin kalau setan ini mengamuk. "Maaf, maaf, tuan Hiruma." Ucap Mamori sambil terus tersenyum geli. Ia duduk di seberang Hiruma sementara Toru di sampingnya.

Tidak bisa Mamori pungkiri, malam ini mungkin malam ulang tahun yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Ia merasa seperti memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Toru membuatnya merasa seperti menjadi ibu sesungguhannya, dan Mamori tahu, ia benar-benar tulus menyayangi anak itu. Mungkin memang pada dasarnya Mamori pecinta anak-anak, ia pun tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang masih menyerang dadanya. Ia ingin selalu tersenyum bersama Toru, putra dari pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Mamori melirik kearah Hiruma tepat saat pria itu memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Secara reflek Mamori membalas senyuman itu dan membuat Hiruma mengerut untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangan, membuat senyum Mamori bertambah.

"Kita langsung pulang saja." Putus Hiruma setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Yaah… kenapa?" tanya Mamori kecewa.

Hiruma menunjuk putranya yang kelihatan lelah dan mengantuk. "Cepat!"

Mamori tersenyum kecil sembari melirik Toru, ia membelai pelan rambut yang sama persis dengan Hiruma itu. "Ayo pulang, sayang." Ia menggendong Toru dan mengikuti Hiruma ke kasir untuk membayar makanan lalu berjalan keluar restoran.

"Kemarikan bocah itu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok,"

Hiruma mengambil paksa Toru dari gendongan Mamori, membuat gadis itu merengut sebal dengan tingkah Hiruma yang seenaknya.

"Mama….." rengek Toru dalam gendongan Hiruma.

"Dia gurumu, bukan mama sialanmu, jangan manja padanya. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk manja." Ujar Hiruma serius sambil menepuk pelan punggung Toru.

Sementara Mamori tersenyum pahit mendengar pernyataan Hiruma barusan. "Cepat tidur," ia membelai rambut Toru.

Hiruma dan Mamori akhirnya berjalan dalam diam menuju mobil milik Hiruma. Keduanya seperti larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dan tidak ada yang berminat membuka pembicaraan.

"Hiruma-_kun_, sepertinya aku mau langsung pulang." Pamit Mamori begitu mereka tiba di parkiran mobil.

Hiruma menatapnya dengan pandangan tegas seperti biasa. "Kau ikut aku." Perintahnya pelan. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobil dengan satu tangan, lalu menidurkan Toru yang sudah terlelap.

Mau tidak mau Mamori akhirnya ikut masuk ke mobil Hiruma. Ia duduk di samping Hiruma yang menyetir. Dan mendadak bayangan Hiruma menciumnya waktu itu kembali bermain di kepalanya. Apa maksud pria itu menciumnya? Mamori bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar bertanya. Gadis itu membiarkan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, lagi pula sepertinya pria ini serius menyetir dan tidak berminat untuk mengobrol.

Hiruma menepi dan menghentikan mobilnya di atas Rainbow Bridge. "Ayo turun." Ajaknya pada Mamori yang terlihat bingung.

Gadis itu mengikuti Hiruma yang sudah turun duluan lalu menghampirinya yang berdiri di depan mobil. "Mau apa kau berhenti di sini? _Apartement_mu tidak lewat sini 'kan?"

"Aku punya hadiah buat ulang tahun sialanmu."

"Ulang tahun sialan…." Mamori menggembungkan pipinya mendengar kalimat Hiruma.

Tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak mendengarkan. Ia terlihat sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Hiruma membuka kotak itu lalu memeperlihatkan isinya pada Mamori. Sebuah cincin berwarna hitam dengan sedikit ukiran warna putih.

"Aku memintamu jadi ibu dari anakku, selamanya." Ucap Hiruma serius.

Mamori tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat, dan Mamori sadari wajahnya terasa panas sekarang, meski telapak tangannya begitu dingin. Ia ingin menjawab, sangat ingin menjawab. Tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang mau keluar dari mulutnya, lidahnya kelu, bibirnya kering, dan matanya mulai berair.

"Hi-Hiru…." Mamori bahkan merasa sulit bernafas. Sesak sekali rasanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian memukul dada pria itu dengan lemah. "Bodoh."

Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori yang menundukan wajah tapat di dadanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dulu? Kenapa kau menikah? Kenapa… kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Kenapa aku harus menunggumu selama sepuluh tahun? Hiruma-_kun_… aku menunggumu selama sepuluh tahun… hiks."

"Maaf."

Mamori menyadari suara Hiruma bergetar. Ia mencengkram bagian depan jaket Hiruma kuat-kuat. Merutuki diri sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja seperti ini.

"Aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Gadis itu makin terisak mendengar suara Hiruma.

"Dulu aku tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaanku, dan perasaanmu. Dulu yang ada di otakku cuma _amefuto_. Aku tahu dari dulu aku memang senang bersamamu, manajer sialan. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa aku merasa seperti itu saat denganmu. Aku baru mengerti saat aku membesarkan bocah sialan itu sendirian. Beberapa kali aku terfikir, semuanya akan lebih mudah kalau aku memanfaatkanmu."

"Maaf," ucap Mamori. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu mengadah, menatap Hiruma. "Terima kasih, Hiruma-_kun_. Mungkin, selama sepuluh tahun kehidupan kita kemarin merupakan proses pendewasaan diri untuk kita berdua. Dengan menunggumu, aku belajar untuk setia, dan kau, dengan semua yang kau alami, mungkin Tuhan mengajarkanmu artinya ketulusan."

Hiruma tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik Mamori dalam pelukannya. Ia merengkuh tubuh malaikat yang ia rindukan itu dengan erat. Membiarkan sang malaikat mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal.

"Izinkan aku… izinkan aku membesarkan Toru bersamamu, Hiruma-_kun_." Pinta Mamori.

"Youichi." Koreksi Hiruma yang membuat Mamori tersenyum geli.

Mamori melepaskan pelukan Hiruma untuk menatap mata hijau yang memikat itu. "Tapi aku punya syarat."

Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon.

"Kau mau menukar rokokmu dengan ini?" Mamori merogoh saku jaketnya lalu memperlihatkan tiga bungkus permen karet mint yang dulu jadi kesukaan Hiruma.

Pria itu menyeringai kecil, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. "Dengan senang hati."

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu, membagi kasih sayang yang sebenarnya. Mamori menangis dalam ciuman mereka. Ia tidak peduli jika pria ini telah menikah dan memiliki putra. Yang ia tahu, Tuhan tidak pernah salah menuliskan jodoh untuk umatNya, jadi meski Hiruma dan dirinya sama-sama pernah mengalami jatuh-bangun dalam kehidupan sebelumnya, mereka kini akan menciptakan kebahagiaan untuk yang selanjutnya. Karena memang seperti inilah takdir mereka berdua. Penyatuan hati keduanya memang harus dengan cara menyakitkan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu lagi denganmu," ucap Mamori saat bibir mereka terpisah.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak, kau pasti tidak akan menikah sampai tua 'kan? Kekekeke…."

"Mou! Youichi jelek!"

Ini memang menjadi ulang tahun paling indah bagi Mamori, tentu saja bagi Hiruma dan Toru juga.

~ooOOoo~

Kemudian undangan pernikahan mereka berdua tersebar dengan cepat. Pernikahan super mewah yang diadakan di awal musim dingin. Pernikahan yang mengejutkan bagi semua orang, apa lagi mengetahui bahwa Hiruma sudah memiliki seorang putra. Pria kecil yang begitu bahagia melihat ayah dan ibunya mengucapkan janji di depan atlar. Kehidupan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai sekarang.

**OWARI**

yaaaay...Minna~ ketemu lagi sama saia... ah, yag diatas itu gagal sekali._. ahaha... itulah yang saia dapatka selama masa WB, kekeke... mohon reviewnya yaa...

**Coming soon….**

**Crazy Honeymoon**

**Sequel of Unmei.**

"Toru tidak usah ikut, di sini saja sama Tante Suzu ya…"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ikut mama dan papa."

"Tapi mama-papa mau melakukan 'sesuatu'."

"Aku ikut melakukannya!"

"Eeh?"

…

Hiruma memeluk erat tubuh istrinya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Ia menundukan wajah, bersiap memberikan ciuman pada Mamori yang kini mengisi hidupnya.

"Mama…!"

"Toru!" dengan cepat Mamori melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan berlari keluar kamar.

…

"Tidur di kamarmu sana, bocah sialan!"

"Aku mau tidur sama mama…."

"Kau sudah besar, ngapain harus tidur dengannya?"

"Papa juga sudah besar, kenapa tidak papa saja yang tidur sendiri!"

…

"Kenapa aku jadi sangat kesal sama bocah sialan itu!"

…..

Kekekekeke….samapai ketemu di cerita-cerita berikutnya~


End file.
